


Never Again

by BlueQuills



Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [6]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills
Summary: Tommy watches his best friend die, and upon seeing him respawn, vows to protect him forever. But they are immediately thrust into a new world the inhabitants call "Hermitcraft", and he wonders - is that a promise he can keep?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072
Comments: 74
Kudos: 502





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFlammata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlammata/gifts).



> From:  
> LunaFlammata  
> Request:  
> (((Basically my request is after Tubbo and Tommy run away after the festival, they stumble into Hermitcraft and the hermits kind of realize how much the two are truamitised, and just kind of unanimously agree that no one gets to hurt these kids again. As angsty or as fluffy as you want.)))
> 
> Okay so the summary sounds super ominous, but the next few chapters will be a lot fluffier, don't worry :D
> 
> Also, ALL of my stories will now be cross posted on Wattpad @BlueQuills_ so don't think that someone's stealing my stories or something.
> 
> Also, I am now proud to say that my previous main story "Two Worlds" is now 100% finished, as I have named all the chapters. They are named after colours that I think match the mood, and put together, they spell something out.
> 
> Finally, if you're someone who has requested a Oneshot, don't worry. I know this is actually one of the last ones to be requested, but I just suddenly felt super inspired. I actually have started writing all the Oneshots though, so I haven't forgotten you :D
> 
> Enjoy.

Tommy felt his heart crawl into his throat, his eyes fixed on the huddled figure on stage.

"Tubbo." He whispered, knowing that the boy couldn't hear him but unable to stop himself. He leaned forwards, blue eyes fearful for his friend, and suddenly Schlatt was calling Techno onto the stage.

Relief flooded him for a moment. Techno wouldn't betray them. Techno wouldn't hurt Tubbo.

He watched the exchange below, an Enderpearl clutched tightly in his fingers, ready to run if someone looked up.

Jschlatt was smiling, a cold, heartless smile, and he pointed at Techno's rocker launcher which was strapped to his side. Techno reluctantly brought it out, and then, slowly and steadily raised it to point at Tubbo.

No.

Tommy took a step forwards, wishing he could do something, and Wilber grabbed his shoulder. "You can't go down there!" The taller man hissed, eyes glittering with fractured light.

Tommy narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. "I'll do what it necessary."

Wilber tightened his grip, an almost hungry look in his gaze. "Self preservation." He reminded Tommy.

Tommy shrugged him off angrily, eyes fixed on Tubbo, holding his breath.

Techno seemed to hesitate for a moment. Tommy could see the uncertainty in his sharp grey eyes, and then they hardened, glinting with determination.

Tommy's eyes widened - he understood what Techno had chosen - and a scream tore from his throat, his arm raised to throw his pearl.

_**Bang.** _

A beautiful bloom of crimson, sapphire and bone white.

For a moment, he froze in stunned silence, then he stared at the place Tubbo had been, a scream ripping through the air. He dimly recognized it was coming from him, and snapped his mouth shut.

He elbowed Wilber aside roughly, tears blurring his vision, and threw his Enderpearl, teleporting before Wilber could grab him again. 

In an instant, he stood in front of Techno, and he glared furiously at the warrior, eyes burning with unquenchable flames. "Why!"

Techno hefted his rocker launcher, aiming it casually at the audience, and Tommy pulled out his sword, swinging it at him. 

"Answer me! Why!?" He was screaming, his face hot with tears.

Techno parried the strike easily, then fired at the audience, the crackling of the fireworks masking Techno's words as he inclined his head towards Tommy lowered his voice.

"I didn't have choice. I'm the only one with actual weapons in the revolution - if I had disobeyed, they would have just killed me too!" His sharp grey eyes stared at Tommy like a hawk, and Tommy turned back to the place Tubbo had been, his mind numb.

"When do you think he'll respawn?" His voice was heavy with defeat - Techno had acted under his own judgement, and Tommy knew that nothing he could do would change the stubborn man's mind. 

He blinked back tears, knowing that Tubbo likely wouldn't be the same when he was back. 

Respawning always changed a person, usually for the worst, and this was Tubbo's first time dying.

Techno shrugged, a flicker of remorse glinting in his eyes for the briefest moment. "Probably really soon. The more one dies, the slower it gets. First time should be almost instant."

Tommy could hear the ache in Techno's voice - he knew the warrior well enough to detect it despite Techno's attempts to conceal his emotions. Weaknesses, Techbo had called them.

But he couldn't bring himself to feel pity for the man he had once seem as almost a brother, only cold, hard anger, which he buried, knowing that he shouldn't act on them.

Tommy swallowed the sobs gathered in his throat, pushed back the tears that threatened to fall, refused to acknowledge the fear in his heart. He had a task now - to find Tubbo, wherever he had respawned, and make sure he was safe.

Tubbo would be alright.

He would be the same.

He had to believe.

It wasn't any consolation that Jschlatt had also been killed in the blast - Schlatt had already lost his sanity from dying one too many times, and Tommy knew that although it would take him a while to respawn, he would have lost nothing.

Tommy turned and ran. He had to get to Tubbo, he had to find where Tubbo had last slept. Luckily, he knew where that was - in a small tent in the woods where the two of them had camped for the night, laughing, telling stories, and enjoying each other's company.

His breathing came in ragged gasps as he stumbled through the woods, nearly tripping over tree roots, tears heavy as they dried on his cheeks. His eyes stung, out of tears to cry, but the heavy feeling of loss and dread sat unmoving in his chest, making every breath a struggle.

He burst into the clearing, blinking to focus his blurred vision, raising a hand to wipe the tears off his face. He stepped forwards, and peered into Tubbo's tent.

Tubbo was sleeping, his face beautifully peaceful, more relaxed than it had been in the past few months.

Tommy felt his strength drain away. Tubbo was alright. He wasn't hurt. He didn't look to be in pain. 

He was safe and sleeping and Tommy wouldn't ever let anyone close to him again.

There wasn't anyone he could trust apart from Tubbo, not even Techno and Wilber, despite being as close as brothers before. Tommy knew he wouldn't ever believe a word they said again. Couldn't.

He crawled into the tent, careful not to wake up Tubbo, and sat awkwardly beside his sleeping friend, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically, his expression close to that of an angel. 

Tubbo was safe. The cold knot of anger still tugged in his chest, calling for revenge on Techno, but he pushed it away. He had priorities. 

He lost track of time, but when he glanced outside again, cold stars glittered like diamonds high in the sky, the moon a thin silver crescent.

A cold breeze rippled through the tranquil silence, bringing with it the fresh scent of incoming rain. Tubbo stirred, his blue eyes blinking open, like a crack of open sky in the darkness.

Tommy gave a tired smile. "Welcome back."

Tubbo stared at him for a heartbeat, unmoving, and Tommy hesitated. "Do you need help? Tubbo?"

Tubbo paused for a long moment, the silence deafening, and then turned to Tommy, eyes filled with helplessness.

He opened his mouth to speak, and his words filled Tommy with dread, more horror than anything he had felt before.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Tubbo wasn't sure where he was, who he was, or who the person beside him was.

He could see sad kindness radiating from their blue eyes, and he felt the inclination to trust them, but his head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he was just so confused.

He glanced at the other boy as they spoke, and he could hear the sharp fragments of a broken heart in their voice.

"Tubbo? You - you really don't remember me?"

Tubbo shook his head. "I don't even remember _me_." He whispered.

The other boy swallowed, eyes shining brightly with starlight captured in his tears. "I'm Tommy. You're Tubbo. We're -" his voice broke and he took a deep breath. 

"We're best friends." Tommy choked out, staring at him imploringly, begging him to remember, but his mind was blank.

Tubbo glanced at his surroundings. He was in a faded orange tent, and it was night outside. He could feel the cold air seeping into the warmth of the sleeping bag he was curled up in, and he shivered a little, hugging himself tightly. 

"I don't remember anything." He croaked, his throat dry.

Tommy handed him a bottle of water, and he took a few swallows, trying, really, really trying to remember something about his past, but there was nothing.

Tommy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry, I'll protect you." 

Tubbo could hear the tears that Tommy was hiding, trembling through his voice, and he felt so helpless. 

He nodded silently.

Tommy gave him a small forced smile. "I have an idea. Come with me."

Tubbo got to his feet reluctantly, leaving the pool of warmth back in the sleeping bag. "Can you tell me more about me and you and everything?"

Tommy hesitated. "Um. Well there are people you should trust and people you shouldn't. And there's no one I really trust apart from you. I can't make the decision for you, but you should trust me too."

Tubbo nodded. "I do trust you." 

He meant it fully - he trusted the pained honesty and fragile hope he saw in Tommy's sky blue eyes. Trusted the gentle, broken words he uttered, and trusted the firm, slender fingers that slipped into his and pulled him along through the dark, the shadows from the forest stretching and creeping after him.

A soft violet light flickered into view, Tommy brought him around the sturdy trunk of an ancient oak, and he saw the portal for the first time.

It was beautiful, a gateway into another world. It shimmered and swirled hypnotically, a glowing rippling surface of hazy lavender sheen.

He blinked at it, enthralled.

Tommy gave a slight smile. "That goes to the Nether. It's easier to travel long distances in the Nether, so we'll go through it to get to my hideout."

Tubbo nodded, squeezing Tommy's hand, noticing the single tear that hung in the corner of his eye - an orb of purple, reflecting the colour of the portal.

Together, they stepped through it. It didn't feel like anything, but the world around him swirled and spun beautifully, before going dark.

A heartbeat later, he opened his eyes, Tommy's hand still firmly clasped in his own. Sunlight. Brightness.

The air felt wrong.

He didn't feel like he was supposed to be here. One glance as Tommy's horrified expression confirmed it, and Tommy whispered to him.

"This isn't our world."


	2. Twilight

Grian zipped through his elytra course, weaving neatly through the air, enjoying the cool breeze that tugged at his hair, and the thrill of adventure tingling in the crystal clear sky.

It was one of those cool, golden afternoons where there were so many possibilities, time felt liquid and he believed for that wonderful weightless moment as he flew that he could achieve anything. 

His communicator buzzed in his pocket, and he landed gracefully on the roof of Xisuma and Keralis's concrete shop, surveying the shopping district as he checked his messages.

Glancing at the little screen, he blinked in confusion.

TommyInnit joined the world  
Tubbo_ joined the world

Quickly, he pulled up the chat screen and typed frantically.

Grian: x who just joined?

Xisuma: I have no idea. Does anyone know where they are?

Keralis1: no idea

Iskall85: I think I've heard of a tommy from Fundy

Iskall85: maybe a Tubbo as well

Stress: not at my base is all I can say

Ren: same as stress

Docm77: same as Ren 

Xisuma: everyone check all the portals you can see

Xisuma: no one should be able to join, this is a glitch

Xisuma: be careful everyone

Keralis1: we will x don't worry

Grian paused, launching himself into the air, elytra wings catching the wind and throwing him freely into the brilliant vast blueness. He swooped over the spawn island, and sure enough, he could see two small figures huddled on the sand. He hesitated, then flew back to the shopping district, typing frantically.

Grian: I found them

Grian: spawn island

Stress: do they need potions? Are they hurt?

Grian: I don't know, I can't tell

Grian: should I approach them?

Xisuma: if they don't need help, wait for me, I'll be there soon

Xisuma: is anyone busy? Can I tp everyone?

Grian watched in amusement at the sea of "ok"s washed through his screen.

Xisuma: great, we will be there soon grian

Grian: alright thanks 

He placed his communicator back in his pocket, squinting in the bright sunshine. The two people - children, by the looks of it - did not need help, but they did look very disoriented.

He waited awkwardly on the roof of Xisuma and Keralis' concrete shop, hoping that the newcomers wouldn't notice him, and they didn't seem to, but he could barely see them as well.

A few moments later, he felt the air beside him twist and flicker, and and he turned just in time to see Xisuma appear, then the blurry shapes of all the hermits. The admin blinked a few times as his shape solidified, then grinned at Grian and opened a glowing green screen for a moment, letters and symbols floating hypnotically in front of his face. Grian made a noise of amazement.

"You can just teleport to places?"

Xisuma chuckled. "Only in case of emergencies. Technically I could whenever, but it feels a little too cheaty."

Cleo narrowed her eyes. "It's draining too, for an admin."

Xisuma gave her a small smile. "It's just once in a while."

Iskall cleared his throat. "If you can't seem to find the source of the glitch yet, should we go see the newcomers first?"

Grian bobbed his head, excited. Xisuma nodded in agreement. "Sure."

They dropped out of the sky quietly, and Grian cleared his throat softly as to alert the two boys. They stared at him, startlingly blue eyes wide. 

Doc made a soft noise Grian never would have guessed he could make. Iskall smiled softly, and Stress beamed as she saw them.

One of them, wearing a tattered red and white shirt, narrowed his gaze and stepped forwards, unsheathing a diamond blade which he gripped tightly. Judging from the fighting stance he dropped into suddenly, bending his knees and lowering himself smoothly, Grian guessed that he knew how to use the sword.

"Stay away!" The boy snarled, a wild fearfulness glinting harshly in his gaze. 

Xisuma blinked softly. "We aren't here to hurt you."

Cleo nodded. "We don't want to fight you. Put the sword down."

"As if I would believe that." The boy hissed, old pain lacing his words. "I've made that mistake once too many times. I know now - there's only one person I can trust."

The other boy placed a hand comfortingly on the first boy's wrist, and he relaxed slightly, although he still held his blade outwards.

Grian felt almost a stab of something close to pity. To not be able to trust sounded like a lonely way to live. More importantly, what had happened to make a child think that way?

Mumbo tilted his head. "How did you end up here?"

The first boy cursed loudly. "How should I know?" He swivelled around to glare at Iskall who had been edging closer to them. 

"STAY AWAY!"

Xisuma held out a hand gently, his voice soothing as if speaking to a wounded animal. "We aren't going to hurt you. I don't know what you've been through, but I can tell you that you're safe, here in our world."

The second boy swallowed, tapping the first boy's shoulder gently. "Tommy? Do you think-"

The boy who must have been named Tommy cut him off. "No one." He insisted, swinging the sword to face Xisuma. "No one."

Xisuma sighed, and began backing away. "Let's go."

Grian glanced at him. "You aren't just going to leave them there?!" His voice rang with shock, mirroring the horrified expressions on most of the other hermit's faces.

Xisuma shook his head. "No. But they need some alone time. They've been through a lot. We'll come again a couple hours from now."

* * *

Later, as the sun started to dip towards the horizon, Xisuma, Grian and Tango swooped by with two hot bowls of mushroom soup and bread, placing them down in front of the two boys. Xisuma was a little worried about them, and was admittedly thankful to see that they were still there.

Seeing them huddled together, the protective, angry light gleaming in the gaze of the first one, Tommy, made his heart ache.

No one so young should have to wear that expression. No one so young should have the layers of fear and regret and sorrow that lay beneath the crystal clear blue of their eyes. No one so young should be enchased with such a lost, broken look.

They left the food there, seeing the mistrust in their eyes, and were delighted to find the bowls were empty when they returned, an hour later, with blankets.

Thick, warm blankets to protect than from the cold. They set them down slowly, preparing to spread their wings, when a soft voice sounded behind him.

"Excuse me mister?" 

All three of them turned, glancing at the second boy who had spoken. 

"Yes?" Xisuma answered, his voice gentle.

The boy blinked. "I'm Tubbo. I just wanted to say that I trust you. Thank you."

Xisuma smiled. "I'm Xisuma. It's nice to meet you, Tubbo."

Grian grinned. "I'm Grian."

"And I'm Tango." Tango offered.

Tommy interrupted, his eyes flashing like a cornered animal. "Tubbo, you can't trust him! You can't trust anyone!"

"Why not!?" Tubbo shot back, defensive. "I trusted you, didn't I?"

Tommy recoiled as if Tubbo had struck him physically. "That's different." His voice was a whisper. 

"How?" Tubbo snapped.

Tommy rubbed his arms subconsciously, his eyes glittering with captured tears. "We knew each other before." His voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking. "We're supposed to trust each other."

Tubbo glared at him. "And why can't we trust anyone else? What's so bad about trusting?!"

Tommy leapt to his feet, eyes blazing. "I'll tell you what's so bad about trusting!" 

In one fluid motion, he rolled up his sleeves, revealing pale white scars that lay on his skin. Layers upon layers, they seemed to tell a story. A story of blood, betrayal and pain.

Xisuma barely managed to suppress a sound of shock, keeping his expression neutral. Grian gave a soft shriek, and Tango was clearly forcefully expressionless.

Tubbo gasped, clear concern shining brightly in his eyes. "Tommy-"

Tommy cut him off. "This is what's so bad about trusting! Trusting gets you killed! When I die, I scar, but when you die, you forget! Everything! I can't let that happen. I've already lost Tubbo once, I can't let it happen again!"

Tubbo blinked, a tear tracing a silver path down his cheek. "What do you mean, you already lost me once? How did I die? I'm here right now, aren't I?"

Tommy gave him an angry look. "You aren't the same. Memories define a person. You aren't _my_ Tubbo. But I'll protect you. I can still trust you."

Tubbo turned away, the darkness concealing the tears that swept down his face, his posture radiating misery. 

Xisuma backed away. He wanted to help, he really did, but he didn't know how. He guessed that only time would smooth over Tommy's ruined perception of the world, but if he was honest, he wasn't sure it could. Tango swallowed thickly, dragging Grian along with them.

Xisuma glanced at Tubbo. "Will you be safe here?"

Tubbo sniffled. "Yeah. Thanks."

Xisuma nodded and turned, launching himself into the air. He would check on them tomorrow. Tango and Grian followed him, shock still pounding in them.

A little part of him nagged at him for leaving Tubbo with Tommy, who was obviously traumatized, but he knew with upmost certainty that Tommy would never hurt his friend, and that letting him be with Tommy was the safest place for both of them.

* * *

Tommy rubbed at his scars. It was early morning, and he hadn't slept for the entire night. Tubbo was fast asleep next to him, and he appreciated the warmth radiating from the younger boy. 

His own fingers and toes were cold. Icy cold.

Just like when he had been dying, the last time he had been killed. 

Vivid images flickered before his eyes, and he drew in a breath. Too late, he tried to pull his mind out of the memories, but they dragged him in, submerging his thoughts.

_He held a bow, gripped so tightly in his fingers his knuckles were white. He was on a wooden bridge, facing a masked man. Dream._

_He nocked an arrow and released it, but even as he let if fly, watched if streak through the air, he knew it would miss. Dream drew back his own bowstring, and Tommy was suddenly aware that he had nowhere left to run._

_He dove for the water, the arrow burying itself in his chest in midair._

_He screamed, the pain tearing through him. He crashed into the water, flailing, red blooming in the blue, panic and agony thrashing through his mind._

_Someone was shouting from shore, and part of him wanted to beg Dream to end it, to land a fatal shot and put him out of his misery. Yet he knew, some sick, twisted part of him knew, with upmost certainty, that Dream had missed his heart on purpose._

_To defeat your enemy is one thing._

_To scar them permanently, so that they never dare to rise and challenge you again is another._

_And Dream was after the second one._

_Dream wanted to make sure Tommy would never oppose him again, scare him so thoroughly that he never recovered._

_Dream approached him, that cursed bow in hand, and Tommy swore at him, every burning, vicious word he knew, spitting them at Dream as he closed his own fingers around the bloodied shaft of the arrow, and yanked it out, the world tilting to the side violently, and then nothing but icy coldness._

"Tommy!" 

Someone was calling out for him, and he was scared. All he could see was the blank face of Dream's mask, that horrible smile burning into his mind.

"Tommy! You have to.." The voice spoke again, but his mind suppressed it, determined to keep him trapped in the past.

He was afraid.

* * *

Tubbo grabbed his friend's hand as gently as he could, and Tommy bared his teeth, whirling on him, jerking his hand away. His sky blue eyes stared straight into Tubbo's, yet Tubbo felt as if Tommy wasn't seeing him at all.

"Tommy!" Tubbo begged. "Tommy!"

Suddenly a gloved hand clasped his shoulder gently, and he turned, glancing over his shoulder to see Xisuma - when had he gotten here? - who studied Tommy grimly.

Tommy jerked his head toward Xisuma, eyes landing on his emerald green armour, and a scream tore from his throat. 

"Leave me alone!" He backed away, hands reaching for his diamond blade he had placed behind him, his eyes haunted.

"Leave me alone Dream!"

His voice was hoarse, his eyes unfocused, and Tubbo realized that Tommy wasn't seeing what the rest of them were seeing. He was buried in memories, too far in to be brought back.

"Tommy." Tubbo whispered softly, his voice cracking. "Please."

Tommy covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut, breath coming in frantic gasps, and Xisuma rushed forwards, removing the sword firmly from Tommy's grasp, then crouched down beside him. When he spoke, his voice was gentle, yet firm.

"Breathe. I need you to breathe."

Tommy gasped for air, blinking, tears still rushing down his cheeks. "The arrow." He whispered weakly. 

"There is no arrow. Breathe in and breathe out."

Tommy made a shaky sound of fear, and Tubbo felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. A single tear traced down his face.

Xisuma's eyes glittered brightly with tears as well, but his voice remained the steady anchor that it was.

"Good. Keep breathing. Focus on breathing. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Tubbo could feel his own pounding heart unclench at Xisuma's words, and he could see that Tommy was calming as well, the violence fading from his gaze. His eyes became focused again, and he blinked a few times, the tears still pouring down his face.

Xisuma stepped forwards slowly, and Tommy all but melted into his arms, sobs wracking his frame, shaking. Xisuma looked a little startled, but caught Tommy firmly and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, embracing him in a warm hug. 

Tubbo stepped closer as well, and Xisuma hugged him too, the three of them against each other, and Tubbo could hear their hearts beating gently, and the soft sobs that pulsed from Tommy, the hot tears that slid down his own face.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, content to feel safe, wanted. 

Tubbo could tell from the way all tension drained from Tommy all at once that he hadn't been able to let his guard down like this in a long time. 

Tommy broke free first, his tears long dried, eyes tired. "Thank you." He muttered hoarsely, glancing at Xisuma.

Xisuma gave him a faint smile. "Don't be afraid to ask for help."

Tommy rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what help I want."

Tubbo swallowed. "I do."

Tommy jerked his head up, surprised. "You do?"

Xisuma tilted his head curiously. "Would you like to share?"

"I think that you're afraid of the past. Afraid of what you've seen. You don't want to go back." Tubbo cast his gaze downwards. 

"You feel guilty for failing to protect me when I died, and caught in the memories of all the times you couldn't save yourself. You want change, but fear it at the same time. You're trapped in the past, and you can't get out."

Tommy stared at him, fresh tears glimmering his eyes, reflecting the soft blue of the early morning sky. "I don't know how to." He admitted softly. "When I saw you die, I swore to myself, _never again_. But I can't keep that promise. I can't do anything."

Xisuma paused. "Maybe that's where you need help. To recognize that you don't have to do everything."

His intense violet gaze rested on Tommy. "You're still just a child. No child should have to have bore that responsibility."

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Tommy's mouth. "I'm not a child."

"No." Xisuma agreed, his voice so quiet Tubbo barely heard it. "No, you aren't. But you should have been."

Tommy opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, then lowered his head. Xisuma stared at him intently.

"I want to help you, Tommy. We all do. But do you trust us?"

Tommy stared at him, and he broke a promise he made to himself so many moons ago, feeling as if something inside of him had shifted.

"I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a lot of words. My fingers are tired ;-; 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though!


	3. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this Oneshot was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but this is the final chapter.
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for like 3 days and not updating - I wrote like 3 chapters for 3 different things, but wasn't happy with any of them, so while I've changed this one, I still need to edit the other two. Additionally, I was setting up a Wattpad just for crossposting, basically just for a larger audience and stuff, and literally everything needed to be reformatted, so yeah lol.
> 
> Also, I kinda strayed from the request a little bit? Like obviously the hermits are really nice and protective of Tommy, but especially this last chapter turned more into a Tommy-character-growth chapter, so uh that.
> 
> Hope you're okay with it :/
> 
> Enjoy.

Tommy felt like he was moving forwards.

It amazed him. There was a certain excitement in waking up every morning, a gentle promise of being loved and wanted.

He had been in Hermitcraft for a week now.

He lived for it - the exhilarating wonder of the freedoms granted to childhood, the allowance of pranks and fun and mistakes. Back on in the old world, all that had been stolen from him, snatched from his grasp before he had even realized how much he wanted it. 

He smiled. 

Of course, the past didn't loosen its claws on him that easily, and the smallest things could trigger what he learned were called panic attacks, something his previous acquaintances would have called weakness.

One had taken place a few days ago, when everyone had been eating dinner. The flash of silver when his butter knife had been tilted at just the right angle had been so similar to the glint of an iron sword in sunlight, and the memories had come pouring back.

It had been Doc who had helped him calm down that time, the Creeper-hybrid's deep voice that anchored him to reality - it, in a way, reminded him of Techno's voice, which hadn't helped, but was still soothing.

Another time was when he had heard the faraway rumbling thunder of TNT, as it had simply sounded too much like fireworks, and suddenly he was reliving that horrific moment when he had lost Tubbo.

That time is had been the entire ZIT team, feeling guilty for causing it by doing a job for The Boomers, who had talked him out of it gently. staying with him until he had felt better. Mostly Impulse who had talked, actually, and Zedaph and Tango silently freaking out behind him, unsure of how to proceed.

Tommy made sure to thank them after, and then mercilessly made fun of them for panicking.

He was happy here. Healing slowly, undisturbed, he was given the tranquility needed to grow and mend. 

He had plenty of time he often spent with Tubbo, the two of them taking about bees, or Tommy would tell him about the past, and what they had gone through together, although he made sure to always water it down slightly - partly to not scare the other boy, but partly because it made him feel better as well.

A month slipped by, and he was almost always smiling, the haunted look in his eyes gone. There was an extra bounce to his step when he walked, and a cheery ring to his voice when he talked.

He still flinched when someone talked too loud though, or when he heard fireworks. But that was alright - he was happy with where he was at, and he hoped that one day, the cracks the war, his past, had left in his heart would heal.

He had hopes for a brighter future, and sometimes, he could even go a whole day without thinking of, remembering, the things he had seen and done.

His path was heading up, at last.

And then everything went wrong.

It started out small enough - Xisuma was going to attend a meeting with some other admins to discuss current issues, typically bugs and lag and such. That happened apparently quite often, once a month or so he was told, and he thought nothing of it.

Not until a shower of purple sparks glittered in the air in front of him as he was planting flowers with Tubbo that afternoon, and a man he had hoped to never think of again stood before him.

His eyes widened, and he froze, horrified.

"Dream?!"

The admin stood stiffly, arms crossed, chin tilted up proudly, surveying his surroundings as if he owned it. 

Tommy bared his teeth, gripping his shovel tightly. He had finally broken the habit of going everywhere with a weapon, so if it came to it, he would fight with a spade.

Tubbo blinked. "Is this Dream?" He whispered, not very quietly to Tommy, who nodded in response.

Dream spread his arms dramatically. "I'm here to bring you home."

Tommy opened and closed his mouth slowly. "Home?" Uncertainty glittered in his voice. 

Dream nodded, lowering his arms. "I know what Xisuma's done. You're a prisoner here - don't deny it, I know you're not allowed to speak up. But it's alright. I'll save you."

Tubbo moistened his lips. "We really aren't prisoners though." He protested, and Dream nodded thoughtfully. 

"I don't know what he's told you to make you think that, but I'm sure we'll fix you in no time. Now come along, this way."

Tommy stepped in front of Tubbo. "Stay back." He hissed at the masked man, and Dream stared at him.

"Tommy? Come on, Wilbur and Techno are waiting, so is everyone else. They can't wait to see you!" Dream fiddled with his axe.

Tommy shook his head. "No. Nobody in the old world cared for me that much. I'm not going back."

Dream stared at him. "What? Of course we cared for you! We need you, Tommy!"

Tommy hesitated. 

Here was his chance, to make everything go back to normal. 

His chance, to fix the homesickness that had eaten at his heart no matter how happy he had been here.

He swallowed.

"No." He said, softly but firmly.

"No?" There was a dangerous edge to Dream's voice.

"You heard me." Tommy scowled. "No."

Dream lowered into a fighting stance, and Tommy stamped down the waves of fear that flooded his chest.

"I'll ask one last time: will you come home with me?" Dream swung his axe casually.

Tommy snorted. "I _am_ home."

"Your home is in L'manberg! With us!"

Tommy laughed humourlessly. "Not anymore. No, I found a real family. Get out, Dream."

Dream bared his teeth. "You're making a mistake."

"The only mistake I made was not leaving your cursed server earlier!" He retorted, and suddenly Dream swung the axe, the blade headed towards Tommy's chest in a deadly arc of crystal blue.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, only remember the arrow as it streaked towards him, his mind submerged in compete and absolute fear. Someone shouted something, but is sounded far away, as if he was underwater. 

His squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to see the end.

The loud clang of blades meeting brought him back, and he snapped open his eyes to see another blade crossed with Dream's axe, inches away from Tommy's chest. The masked man paused in confusion - he evidently did not expect anyone to try and stop him.

"You don't get to hurt them anymore than you already have." Xisuma snarled, in the most un-Xisuma voice Tommy had ever heard, his purple eyes glittering with violent anger. The blade was his, and he stood beside Tommy, hands gripping the hilt tightly.

Tommy glanced around, seeing soft violet particles shimmering in the air like snowflakes, and realized that Xisuma had teleported himself to them - no, Xisuma had teleported _everyone_ to them, and all the hermits were gathered loosely around Dream, Tommy and Tubbo, expressions ranging from confused to utterly confused. 

Grian was closest to him, and he held a diamond blade, unsure of what to do.

Tommy leaned back and grabbed Tubbo's hand, squeezing it gently. The younger boy gave him a thankful glance.

Dream wretched his axe away, and struck again, this time Xisuma barely able to parry the strike, but he stood his ground.

False lunged forwards, her own sword in hand, and lashed out at Dream, who spun his axe, somehow managing to fight both of them at the same time, leaping and striking rhythmically, almost as if he was dancing.

The most dangerous dance, but beautiful nonetheless.

Tommy watched with bated breath, watched as Dream fought the people who had kept him safe, watched at he lunged and struck, out for the blood of the people who had cared for him.

He recognized the way Dream would crouch before he sprang, recognized the way he tilted his axe and aimed for the heart and eyes.

He also recognized the moment when Dream tilted his body, and with a carefully placed strike, led his two attackers into the perfect positions beside him, the setup to one of Dream's most famous moves - but the hermits had never seen it before.

Tommy hesitated, and then grabbed Grian's sword, the hermit making a noise of confusion, but Tommy ignored him, rushing forwards.

Dream spun, his axe weaving gracefully around him, and Xisuma's eyes widened as he realized it was headed towards his chest, but he had no time to move.

Tommy brought the sword up, then down, stabbing it through Dream's side.

The masked man gave a muffled shout of shocked pain, staggering to the side, his fingers grabbing at the wound. Crimson blood streamed between them, dripping onto the ground, and Dream turned to face him, his axe head dipped downwards. 

"Tommy." There was surprise in his voice - he couldn't believe that Tommy had gotten past his fears, couldn't believe he had just dared to do such a thing.

"Why?" Dream croaked, purple particles shimmering around him as Xisuma began the process of banning him permanently from the server.

Tommy gave him a cold smile. "I've found a new family, Dream."

Dream opened and closed his mouth, his fingers already see-through, his entire form shaded with violet. 

Tommy reached out, and Tubbo's hand slipped into his. He squeezed the younger boy's fingers.

"Trust me," He said, staring straight at Dream, the masked man barely visible, thankfulness for his newfound guardians blooming in his chest. 

"I've decided: never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just felt like telling y'all, I was originally going to kill Xisuma, but then I realized that basically made like no sense and just felt really out of place in the story, so yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> To submit a request, please leave a comment in part one of this series.
> 
> Note that LunaFlammata, who submitted this awesome request, has taken a request from me, and it's amazing! It's about Techno traveling back in time to be in the first war, and basically chaos happens. Please go check it out, you can find it under Luna's account! It's called "The Time-Traveling Pig".


End file.
